


"His Priority Is To Always Make Me Cum, No Matter How"- Ziam Paylik

by ziallersbae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AMA's, Anal Sex, BoyxBoy, Daddy Kink, Dominant Liam, Gay, Kitchen Sex, Liam Payne - Freeform, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Smutt, Spanking, Zayn Malik - Freeform, Ziam Paylik - Freeform, blowjob, i love ziam omg, one direction - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallersbae/pseuds/ziallersbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boring award show turns out to be incredibly hot ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"His Priority Is To Always Make Me Cum, No Matter How"- Ziam Paylik

 

 **Zayn’s POV:** We were at the AMA’s, sitting in our seats next to tons of celebrities. Someone just got their award but I couldn’t care less. I was so bored and couldn’t bring myself to give a shit about anything in here. I looked to my left where Liam sat. It amazed me how he could be so interested in all that shit here. I wanted to cuddle him but wasn’t allowed to do that since we were in public. I thought about our relationship and what a great couple we actually are. Even after 2 years we are still in the honeymoon phase. A lot of people said it will fade after a few months but nope, we still act lovey-dovey. Even after 2 years, Liam still tells me how beautiful and amazing I am and that’s the key to a good working relationship. Of course we sometimes fight but we mostly end up having sex. I thought about our sex life because damn, it’s incredibly hot. Liam’s priority is to always make me cum, no matter how. He turns me on so easily, just looking at his body makes me go hard. We’ve probably have had sex everywhere. In several hotel rooms, our own cars, a cab when we were drunk, bathroom, a friend’s house (Niall’s) and a dressing room He is such an amazing boyfriend and I couldn’t imagine my life without him. I didn’t even realize that thinking about our sex life made me hard down there. I took Liam’s hand and put it on my crotch, showing him I was completely hard. He stared at me and I just smirked. He put his hand away and focused on the show. Oh no, I wasn’t having that. I put my hand on his crotch and stared at him innocently. I started rubbing it and whispered “Daddy” into his ear. He shifted uncomfortable and tried to get rid of my hand but I didn’t let go. I rubbed harder, continuing to moan into his ear. Of course I made sure no one saw it. I felt him become hard and it only made me smirk harder. He whispered “You are going to regret this later darling”. And this is exactly what I wanted.

Only 10 minutes left and we were finally allowed to go home. I have been sitting here with a boner for an hour without touching myself, this is a brand new level of teasing. We left the building and Liam and I were trying to hide our boners as good as possible. We said our goodbye’s to the boys and took a seat in our cab. I got on top of Liam and started grinding on him. I sucked on his neck and made sure to leave my marks. I wanted everyone to know that he is mine. He moaned out loud and made me shiver. He pressed me down harder on his crotch and thrust up into mine. Thank god it was one of those cabs with a wall that separates the driver and the guests. I bit Liam’s lip and we started to make out. Heavily. He sucked on my lip making it swollen and red. The car stopped and Liam paid the driver. We got into our hotel and waited for that damn escalator to arrive. Our suit was at the top of the building because Liam wanted a nice sight. He sure as hell regretted it now because it’s going to take us 7 minutes to get up there. We got into the escalator and right after the doors closed, Liam pinned me up against the wall, sucking and biting my neck. It felt like hours had passed when we finally arrived in our room. I closed the door and Liam started taking off his clothes. “Whoa Li, you are going for it right away?” he sent me a glare and I chuckled at him. He pulled me towards the kitchen and laid me down on the kitchen counter. He took off my shirt and trousers and started sucking on my nipples. I moaned his name out loud and gripped his hair. He licked along my v-lines and blew cold air on the wet spot, getting me goose bumps. He slowly pulled off my briefs and stared up at me. He got over to the fridge and took out whipped cream. Dear god this is going to be the death of me. He sprayed it on my nipples licking and sucking it off. He sprayed it on my leaking cock and stared at me. I squirmed, wanting him to do something. He gripped my hips and licked away the whipped cream. He started sucking on my dick but stopped when I pulled at his hair. I hopped off the counter and got down on my knees. I started to jack him off and took him in my mouth. Immediately sucking and licking it. I loved blowing Liam because I loved to choke on his big dick. He shoved my head all the way down and started to fuck my mouth. He knew I could deep throat so this wasn’t really a problem. Liam came into my mouth and I swallowed his hot load, loving the way he tastes. He pulled me off his dick and led me towards the bedroom. He threw me onto the bed and got out a bag from his suitcase. Uh oh, this can’t be good. He got out handcuffs and cuffed me to the bed, sending me a smirk. He put a cockring on me and I almost started flipping shit when I realized it vibrated. He lubed up his fingers and slowly put one inside of me. I moaned his name and wanted more, the cockring making me go crazy. Soon I had 3 fingers inside of me and I couldn’t wait for Liam’s dick anymore. “Liam please fuck me” he just nodded his head and got a vibrator out of his bag. He put it in and turned it on its highest level. I felt like I was going to burst. A vibrating cockring and a vibrator in my ass, like I said before, this is going to be the death of me. I wanted to scratch him but of course that fucker had to cuff me to the bed. He softly kissed me on the lips and left the room. I whimpered and moaned out loud because this was becoming too much pleasure at once. He leaned against the door frame, eating a sandwich and staring at me innocently as if nothing was going on in here. “Liam, are you fucking kidding me?!” I tried not to stutter because of the pleasure. “I told you you were going to regret this babe.”

 **Liam’s POV:** The sight in front of me was absolutely tempting and it took all of my strength not to come right away. “I told you, you were going to regret this babe.” I don’t even know how I managed to say this without stuttering. Seeing Zayn handcuffed to the bed, moaning my name, sobbing, and cum leaking onto his perfect body made me go weak. This was the hottest sight ever and I’m going to enjoy it as much as possible. “Liam please, this is too much, I need relief. Please daddy.” Shit, he knew how to turn me on in a matter of seconds. I went over to the bed and took out the vibrator. I heard Zayn whimper, “Naughty little bitch” I thought to myself. He looked so perfect right now, flushed cheeks, glistening body and absolutely flustered. He looked fucked and we haven’t even started yet. I got on top of him and started kissing those perfect lips. His lips quivered and it made me even harder. I took off his cockring and said “Don’t cum!” He nodded and I stared at him, admiring his beautiful face. He grimaced and came all over his chest.

 **Zayn’s POV** : I’m so stupid, I didn’t want to come but Liam’s intense stare was just…damn. “Sorry daddy, I didn’t mean to disappoint you.” He just shook his head and said “Seems like someone needs to get punished.” Fuck yes, this isn’t really a punishment to me. He uncuffed me and said “On your hands and knees, now!” God I loved Liam’s dominant side. Liam started to stroke my ass cheek and I already knew what was going to happen. “You better count the slaps or daddy won’t be please.” “Okay Dad- ah shit, one, two” I literally sobbed out all the numbers. “13, oh god daddy, 14, mmm 15.” “Look at daddy’s little boy, taking it so well. Daddy is going to make you feel so good now.” He turned me around so I faced him and he started kissing my face and neck, a slight way of apologizing. He looked me in the eyes and slid in his dick, finally giving me what I wanted. We both moaned out each other’s names. I was finally able to scratch his back and suck on his neck again. His thrusts were fast, the sound of our moans and skin slapping filled the room. It was so hot in here but sweaty Liam is my favourite Liam because damn. Liam’s thrusts were deep and I felt my stomach tighten. “Liam...close.” “Come for me darling, come for daddy.” A few more thrusts and I came hard, seeing stars. I clenched around Liam’s dick and felt his hot load squirt into my hole. Liam pulled out and started eating me out, licking away the cum that dribbled out. I whimpered because it felt so intense and I was overly sensitive down there. When Liam was done, he looked up at me and smiled. “Let’s take a bath baby, I want you to relax” I gladly accepted and he carried me to the bathroom. I love that even after a rough night, he still makes sure I’m okay and feel good. Anyways, I guess I can add “kitchen sex” to the list of places we had sex at.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, I really tried to make it longer but idek, didn't really work out. Sorry about that.  
> Please leave comments and Kudos and tell me what to do better the next time. Sorry if there are any mistakes,I haven't had time to edit it yet. ILY


End file.
